Enseñame amor (byMana2702)
by Comptoirdesauteurs
Summary: Oberyn est professeur d'espagnole, Lancel est un élève... Lorsque l'amour se mêle à l'éducation.


**TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION**

Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur : Je fais cet OS pour Marina Ka-Fai, j'espère que ça te plaira. **_

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi !**_

_**Warnings : relation homosexuelle, lemon**_

* * *

_-Oberyn Martell voulez-vous prendre Lancel Lannister ici présent comme légitime époux ?_

_-Oui je le veux._

_-Et vous Lancel Lannister, voulez-vous prendre Oberyn Martell ici présent comme légitime époux ?_

_-Oui je le veux._

_-Très bien, par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés je vous déclare mari et mari, vous pouvez embrasser le marié._

_Oberyn eut un sourire en coin, se pencha et embrassa Lancel qui portait une ravissante robe de mariée._

Lancel se réveilla en sursaut et se passa une main sur le visage en se rendant compte que ça n'avait été qu'un rêve. Il soupira de soulagement, au moins il ne portait pas réellement cette maudite robe, c'était déjà ça. Le blond retrouva une respiration calme et fut à la fois surpris et amusé de son propre rêve. Oberyn Martel était son professeur d'espagnol et professeur principal. Il fallait l'avouer : le lycéen qui prétendait ne jamais avoir fantasmé sur monsieur Martell n'était qu'un menteur. Cet homme était tout bonnement magnifique, mais en plus de ça, il était un professeur merveilleux. Il était à l'écoute de ses élèves et faisait toujours tout son possible pour les aider. Lancel réussit à se rendormir sans trop de difficulté. Il adorait monsieur Martell, il l'avait beaucoup aidé lorsqu'il avait été victime du harcèlement de certains garçons de terminale lorsqu'ils avaient appris qu'il faisait partie du groupe de religion. Depuis Lancel avait quitté ce groupe, puisque les membres étaient des extrémistes qui ne voulaient pas accepter que des personnes ne pensaient pas comme eux.

* * *

Lancel arriva au lycée et se dirigea vers son premier cours. Il allait commencer la journée par le sport, il détestait ça. Lancel était un garçon timide et discret qui préférait volontiers rester dans son coin plutôt que de devoir faire un sport quelconque. Lancel aurait préféré lire plutôt que de devoir jouer au foot. Il détestait ce sport ! Le blond alla dans le vestiaire et se changea avant d'aller avec les autres près du prof, monsieur Bronn. Un des élèves lança sur son passage :

-Pas mal les collants Lannister, ils font les mêmes pour hommes ?

-Fermez la Snof, quand on porte le débardeur de sa mère on a aucune leçon à donner niveau virilité.

Tout le monde ricana et le cours commença. Lancel se retrouva donc à devoir courir après ce stupide ballon alors qu'il pleuvait des cordes. Il regarda vers la cour du lycée comme il le faisait souvent, espérant qu'ainsi le temps passerait plus vite et vit monsieur Martell qui sortait du hall. La pluie s'abattit sur lui, faisant coller sa chemise contre son torse musclé mais il semblait s'en moquer totalement. Lancel en resta bouche bée, comment cet homme faisait pour être si beau et si sûr de lui ? Le blond était si distrait qu'il se prit le ballon en pleine tête. Le choc le fit tomber de pleine face dans la boue. Lancel se redressa en se frottant la joue, il allait avoir un énorme hématome il le sentait. Il toussa, crachant un peu de boue qui était entrée dans sa bouche et soupira. Pourquoi était-il toujours si distrait ? Certes Monsieur Martell était digne d'un dieu grec avec sa chemise trempée, mais ce n'était pas une raison ! Le professeur de sport arriva près du jeune blond :

-Ça va aller petit ?

-Oui oui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardais pour ne pas remarquer le ballon qui t'arrivait dessus ?

-Rien, j'étais dans mes pensées c'est tout.

-Si tu le dis... j'en crois pas un mot mais peu importe.

Le cours reprit, Lancel se remit à jouer, il n'avait pas d'autre choix de toute façon. À la fin de l'heure de sport, le jeune Lannister retourna dans le vestiaire pour prendre une douche bien méritée. Comme à chaque fois les garçons populaires le prirent pour cible et l'humilièrent en lui volant sa serviette et ses vêtements. Le blond soupira, malheureusement tout ceci était devenu une habitude. Il réfléchit longtemps à ce qu'il allait faire, il n'allait tout de même pas remettre ses affaires de sport trempées et pleines de boue. Évidemment le prof était déjà parti comme tous les autres élèves. Le plus dur pour Lancel était le fait qu'il n'avait même pas d'ami à qui envoyer un texto pour lui demander son aide, le blond était réellement seul. Il soupira et se remit à chercher ses vêtements dans le gymnase même si il savait qu'ils n'y seraient pas.

Finalement Lancel prit un chasuble et un short qui traînaient là. Il espérait simplement que le short était propre, car comme Lancel n'avait même plus de sous-vêtement, il avait peur d'attraper une quelconque infection. Le blond ressortit enfin du gymnase pour partir à son cour suivant. Comme la vie était cruelle, le cours en question était celui d'espagnole. Le jeune Lannister aurait voulu mourir, c'était si humiliant !

* * *

Le lycéen arriva dans la salle d'espagnol, essuyant les railleries de tous les autres. Oberyn arqua un sourcil :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue Lancel, vous essayez de lancer une nouvelle mode ?

-Non Monsieur... certains garçons ont trouvé amusant de me voler mes affaires pendant que je prenais ma douche après le sport. Ils les ont cachées mais je ne sais pas où, j'ai donc dû me débrouiller avec ce que j'ai trouvé dans le gymnase si je ne voulais pas arriver totalement nu ici.

-Bon... allez vous asseoir, vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours, je crois qu'une discussion s'impose.

-Oui Monsieur.

Lancel partit à sa place sans demander son reste, il était déjà bien assez humilié comme ça. L'heure passa à une lenteur impressionnante. D'habitude Lancel adorait cette matière et trouvait que le cours passait toujours beaucoup trop vite, mais ce qui s'était passé en sport l'avait trop chamboulé. Aujourd'hui il ne participait pas, il attendait simplement que le temps passe. La sonnerie se fit entendre et les élèves quittèrent la classe. Lancel rangea ses affaires et s'approcha du bureau de son professeur. Oberyn rangeait tranquillement ses affaires. Finalement il se leva et vint s'appuyer contre son bureau face à Lancel :

-Ce genre de mésaventures vous arrive souvent ?

-Oui, c'est une habitude maintenant.

-Vous n'essayez jamais de vous défendre ?

-Si je le fais, ils vont me frapper Monsieur, alors je préfère subir et rentrer chez moi en un seul morceau le soir.

Oberyn serra la mâchoire, il avait de la peine pour le jeune blond. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux encore humides et vit la joue du jeune homme qui commençait à tirer au violet :

-Quelqu'un vous a frappé ?

-Non je... j'étais distrait pendant le match de foot qu'on faisait en sport et je me suis pris le ballon en pleine figure.

-Maladroit et distrait, vous faites tout pour être la tête de turc idéale non ?

-Je n'y peux rien, c'est ma nature.

-Vous devriez mettre de la glace sur votre joue.

-Merci, mais la journée vient tout juste de commencer, il faudra attendre ce soir. Vous vous êtes changé non ?

Oberyn eut un sourire en coin amusé :

-En effet, comment le savez-vous ?

-Je vous ai vu dans le hall avant d'aller dans le gymnase et vous portiez une chemise blanche...

-En effet, je suis sorti tout à l'heure pour récupérer quelque-chose dans ma voiture et je me suis pris l'averse en plein sur la tête. Du coup j'ai été obligé de me changer, je ne voudrais pas attraper un coup de froid !

-C'est sûr... bon, je vais y aller, je risque d'être en retard pour mon prochain cours sinon.

-Tu as une heure d'étude.

-C'est vrai... j'oubliais que vous êtes mon prof principal et que par conséquent vous connaissez mon emploi du temps.

-Eh oui. Qui te maltraite comme ça ?

-Oh vous savez, un peu tous les garçons du lycée. Ils veulent tous suivre l'exemple de Snof et sa bande.

-Je vais arranger ça.

-Pas la peine, j'arriverai à m'en sortir seul, après tout, le bac est dans quelques mois, il n'y a plus longtemps à tenir.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour que le calvaire continue !

Lancel se contenta d'hausser les épaules. À vrai dire il s'était résigné à subir cet enfer, et depuis sa vision pendant le foot il n'arrêtait pas de repenser à son drôle de rêve. En réalité il pensait surtout au moment où Oberyn l'embrassait. Le blond en frissonna et son professeur demanda avec inquiétude :

-Tu as froid ?

-Oui un peu, mais ça va aller ne vous inquiétez pas.

Oberyn posa une main sur le front de Lancel et fronça les sourcils :

-Tu es brûlant ! Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, prendre une douche bien chaude, enfiler des vêtements dignes de ce nom et te reposer !

-Mais non, ça va aller ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Ce n'est pas une question. Tu rentres chez toi tout de suite et tu te reposes. Avec de la chance tu sera guéri demain, mais si tu restes dans cette tenue ridicule toute la journée tu ne vas pas réussir à te réchauffer et la situation va s'aggraver !

-Mes parents travaillent, je ne peux pas les appeler maintenant.

-Alors je te raccompagne personnellement.

Lancel voyait bien que peu importe ses protestations, Oberyn n'en prendrait pas compte. Il prit donc son sac et suivit son professeur dehors. Cette situation était un peu bizarre mais il s'en moquait, en effet il commençait à avoir mal à la tête et à la gorge. Oberyn s'arrêta devant sa voiture et la déverrouilla, il ne pleuvait plus, c'était déjà ça. Lancel monta dans la belle voiture noire et sentit sa tête tourner. L'intérieur du véhicule sentait bon le cuir, mais surtout, elle sentait l'odeur d'Oberyn, l'odeur de ce qu'il mettait sur sa peau. Le jeune blond ne savait pas vraiment si c'était un déo, un parfum, un après-rasage ou une crème, mais il avait toujours été fou de l'odeur de son prof d'espagnol.

* * *

Oberyn monta derrière le volant et boucla sa ceinture. Il devait avouer que la proximité du blond dans sa voiture lui faisait très bizarre. Il démarra et demanda :

-Ça va aller ?

-Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas je ne vais pas vomir sur vos sièges en cuir.

-Je me moque des sièges, je peux les nettoyer si besoin.

-Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va aller Monsieur.

Oberyn lui sourit et il s'engagea sur la route. Le brun ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, il ne voulait pas être déplacé envers son élève. Même si il le trouvait mignon, il ne devait pas céder à cette attirance, il savait sa carrière en jeu et son éthique ne lui permettait pas d'avoir ce genre de pensées pour un élève. Finalement il demanda :

-Alors, tu n'as pas d'amis pour t'aider dans cette mauvaise passe ?

-Non, je suis seul, plus seul que jamais.

-Je suis désolé d'entendre ça, ce n'est vraiment pas de chance. Comment ça se fait, tu es pourtant sympathique non ?

-Les autres n'aiment pas vraiment que je sois timide et que je ne sois pas spécialement intéressé par le sport.

-Je vois, c'est dommage.

Oberyn continuait de conduire, guidé par les indications de Lancel. Le jeune homme lança :

-C'est là, merci Monsieur Martell.

-Mais de rien c'est normal. Donc une bonne douche chaude, des vêtements propres et chauds, ensuite tu te glisses sous la couette et tu te reposes.

-Merci encore Monsieur, c'était très gentil à vous de me ramener chez moi.

-De rien, prends soin de toi Lancel.

Le blond sourit malgré lui et rentra chez lui. Oberyn repartit donc pour le lycée. Il aurait voulu prendre soin de Lancel, il aurait aimé l'aider à prendre sa douche, l'aider à enfiler son pyjama, à s'allonger avec lui. Oberyn se passa une main sur le visage, il devait se ressaisir, il ne devait pas avoir ce genre de pensées. Le brun rentra au lycée et assura ses cours pour le reste de la journée. Oberyn se disait qu'il avait un sérieux problème à se sentir attiré par un de ses élèves, c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ça.

* * *

Lancel aurait aimé flirter avec Oberyn mais il savait que c'était tout à fait déplacé. Lancel fit un signe de la main à son professeur avant de rentrer dans sa maison. Il ferma à clé et fonça sous la douche. Il mit le chasuble et le short à la poubelle. Après ça il enfila un pyjama chaud et douillet avant d'aller coucher. Il se cala sous la couverture et s'endormit rapidement.

Le blond se réveilla un peu plus tard en entendant ses parents rentrer du travail. Il voulut se lever mais il avait des courbatures partout. Sa mère arriva :

-Lancel, ton professeur principal nous a laissé un message pour nous dire que tu étais malade. Il nous a dit qu'il t'avais ramené ici.

-Oui.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Lancel raconta ses mésaventures et sa mère soupira :

-Ils sont vraiment horribles !

-Mais ça va aller.

-Je pense qu'on devrait vraiment porter plainte, ça dure depuis trop longtemps, Lancel.

-Je m'en moque Maman, si je ne dis rien il n'y aura pas de représailles, mais je pense que si je me mets à répondre, ça ne sera pas la même histoire.

La mère de famille soupira :

-Je vais voir ça avec ton père, nous ne pouvons pas rester sans rien dire, mon chéri.

Lancel soupira et sa mère lança :

-Je vais te préparer un bon bouillon mon ange, tu verras que tu te sentira bien mieux après.

Elle descendit et Lancel resta dans son lit. Il ne se sentait pas mieux, il sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à se rendormir. Kevan arriva un peu plus tard dans la chambre de son fils :

-Ta mère m'a dit ce qu'il t'était arrivé. Je ne veux pas rester sans rien faire, je veux que tu me donnes le nom de tes harceleurs, j'irai porter plainte contre eux.

-Non papa je ne veux pas qu'on fasse ça.

-Si mon fils, nous le devons. Donne-moi les noms.

Dorna arriva et donna le bouillon à son fils. Lancel le but tranquillement et ses parents continuèrent de lui demander le nom des harceleurs. Lancel soupira et finit par éclater :

-C'est simple : tous les gars du lycée me détestent ! Mais disons que Snof et ses quelques suiveurs sont les principaux à me faire la misère.

-Ce Monsieur Martell a bien fait de nous prévenir, au moins il n'est pas comme ces enseignants qui se lavent les mains des problèmes personnels de leurs élèves !

Lancel termina son bouillon et se mère lui tendit un verre d'eau et un médicament :

-Tiens mon cœur, prends ça, je suis sûre que ça ira mieux demain.

-Merci Maman.

Le blond prit le médicament et ses parents quittèrent sa chambre. Il se rendormit rapidement.

* * *

Oberyn rentra chez lui et repensa à ce pauvre Lancel. Il reçut un appel des parents de ce dernier. Le brun fronça les sourcils et décrocha :

-Allô ?

-Monsieur Martell ? Bonjour c'est Kevan Lannister à l'appareil, je vous remercie d'avoir pris soin de lui en le ramenant chez nous.

-Mais non c'est normal, c'est mon rôle de prendre soin de mes élèves.

-Pas pour vous occuper d'eux hors des cours, c'était très gentil. Je voulais aussi vous prévenir que dès demain, je vais me rendre au commissariat pour porter plainte contre la bande de petits rigolos qui trouvent super d'harceler mon fils depuis plus de deux ans.

-C'est une bonne décision. Ça fera du bien à votre fils, sa vie au lycée n'est vraiment pas facile.

Le brun se passa une main dans les cheveux :

-Est-ce qu'il se sent mieux ?

-Oui, ma femme a pris soin de lui, ça devrait aller.

-Tant mieux.

-Oui, c'est un simple coup de froid, ça devrait aller mieux demain.

-Je l'espère, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

-Bonne soirée à vous aussi.

Oberyn raccrocha et resta dans son canapé à réfléchir. Il espérait vraiment que ça allait bien se passer pour Lancel après la plainte de ses parents. Oberyn ferait son possible pour préserver le jeune homme, pour qu'il n'y ait pas de représailles.

* * *

Lancel retourna au lycée le lendemain matin, il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Le blond partit donc pour son premier cours de la journée. Pendant ce temps il savait que ses parents partaient au commissariat. Lancel passa une main dans ses cheveux courts et entra dans la salle. Il s'installa à son bureau et le cours commença. Le blond écoutait le professeur tranquillement, il était stressé à l'idée de la réaction de Snof et des autres, mais il savait que c'était la chose à faire. À cause de ce harcèlement il risquait de louper son bac, alors ses parents avaient raison de faire ça. Lancel partit ensuite pour l'heure avec le prof principal, il allait parler du prochain conseil de classe. Le jeune blond regardait son prof qui commençait à parler de tout ça. Lancel prenait des notes de temps en temps. Le jeune Lannister craignait un peu son conseil de classe, l'adolescent avait peur que ses professeurs ne donnent de mauvaises appréciations sur lui. Le cours se termina et le blond partit pour son cours de maths.

* * *

Les harceleurs furent interrogés par la police. Malgré leurs ridicules explications ils furent jugés coupables, la police voyait bien qu'ils mentaient. Ils furent envoyés en maison de correction et furent condamnés à des travaux d'intérêt général. Ils allaient devoir ramasser les déchets dans la ville. Lancel était content qu'ils soient punis, avec de la chance ça leur mettrait du plomb dans la tête. Le blondinet avait donc un peu de répit, car sans Snof et ses sbires les autres garçons du lycée étaient plus calmes, ils ne l'ennuyaient pas. Lancel put donc se mettre à ses révisions, il avait peut-être une chance d'avoir son bac finalement. Il se donnait du mal pour réviser, toutefois il avait du mal avec son espagnol. Il alla donc voir Monsieur Martell à la fin du cours :

-Monsieur puis-je vous poser une question ?

-Oui bien sûr.

-J'ai besoin d'aide pour mon espagnol. Je n'arrive pas à réviser correctement, j'ai beau lire et relire je n'arrive pas à enregistrer tout ça.

-Je vois... bon, alors dis moi, tu as besoin de quoi, de cours particuliers ?

-Si ce n'est pas trop vous demander...

-Bien sûr que non, je serai ravi de t'aider.

-Merci, vraiment.

-Mais non c'est normal voyons. Que dirais-tu de nous retrouver chaque mardi et chaque jeudi sur tes heures d'études ? Je pense qu'en faisant ça nous aurons largement le temps de te faire réviser pour la bac, cinq heures d'espagnol en plus chaque semaine ce sera plus qu'il ne t'en faut !

-Vous me sauvez la vie, sincèrement !

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu es loin d'être mauvais, c'est simplement le stress qui te perturbe un peu !

Lancel hocha la tête et la sonnerie se fit entendre. Le blond remercia une dernière fois son professeur et partit pour son cours de physique.

* * *

Le mardi suivant, Oberyn attendit l'arrivée de Lancel. C'était la dernière heure du jeune homme, habituellement il quittait plus tôt mais aujourd'hui il allait réviser. Le brun sortit donc les fiches de révision qu'il avait prévu et scruta la porte. La tête blonde du Lannister se dessina enfin dans le cadre de la porte. Lancel entra en souriant timidement :

-Encore merci de votre aide, désolé d'avoir un peu de retard mais Madame Tyrell était si emportée par son cours d'histoire qu'elle n'a pas entendu la sonnerie.

-Ce n'est rien, alors tu peux prendre une petite pause pour te relaxer avant qu'on commence.

-Merci.

Lancel sortit une bouteille d'eau et une barre de céréale de son sac. Il prit donc sa petite collation avant de sourire à nouveau à son professeur :

-Je suis prêt nous pouvons y aller.

-Bien, alors ce qu'on va faire c'est qu'on va commencer par ce qu'on a vu au début d'année. Comme ça on va te rappeler ce qui est le plus ancien, ça s'ajoutera à nos cours actuels que tu as parfaitement en tête.

-D'accord.

Oberyn rappela donc la leçon et demanda ensuite à Lancel de lui faire un petit texte oral à propos de ça. Le brun devait avouer qu'il était assez perturbé de voir la langue du jeune homme qui passait régulièrement sur ses lèvres. Oberyn passa sa main dans ses cheveux corbeau et hocha la tête :

-Très bien, alors maintenant tu vas me raconter ce que tu veux, mais en espagnol bien sûr. Comme ce sera un sujet de ton choix ce sera peut-être plus facile pour toi.

-Euh... ok.

Lancel réfléchit un petit moment avant de commencer. Il parlait sans regarder Oberyn, il était troublé par sa proximité. L'adolescent ne pouvait oublier son rêve, chaque fois qu'il voyait son professeur d'espagnol, les souvenirs de ce songe lui revenaient en force. Lancel se passa une main dans les cheveux et sursauta lorsque son professeur lui lança :

-Tu sais qu'il faut que tu regardes la personne à qui tu parles.

-Oui... pardon.

Lancel releva la tête au prix d'un énorme effort sur lui-même et regarde son professeur. Il se remit à parler mais il était plus rouge qu'une tomate. Oberyn eut un sourire en coin dont il avait l'habitude et le secret :

-Il y a un problème ?

-Non pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, tout à coup tu bafouilles et tu rougis.

-C'est hum... il fait très chaud.

-Il reste trois semaines avant le bac alors il faut t'y habituer, l'été approche à grands pas.

Lancel hocha la tête et se remit à parler. Oberyn le corrigeait de temps à autre sur la prononciation. Il trouvait ça adorable la façon dont le jeune blond était maladroit et timide. Tout à coup, ce fut plus fort que lui, le brun se pencha et prit les lèvres de Lancel dans un baiser passionné. Il savait que c'était déplacé et que sa carrière pouvait en être détruite, mais il s'en fichait. Oberyn était fou des lèvres fines de son élève, de ses yeux bleus, de la façon dont il fronçait les sourcils lorsqu'il se concentrait. Il se noyait dans ses yeux bleus chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient. Le professeur devait avouer qu'il était attiré par ces énormes contrastes entre eux, car Lancel était blond à la peau pâle alors que lui-même était brun à la peau naturellement tannée, l'adolescent avait les yeux clairs alors que lui avait les yeux bruns limite noirs, le blond avait un nez droit alors que son propre nez était plutôt aquilin. Oberyn était aussi amusé car Lancel avait toujours une moue boudeuse alors que lui-même avait constamment une moue amusée. Oberyn fut satisfait de voir que Lancel ne le rejetait pas. Au contraire, l'adolescent semblait apprécier le baiser car il le lui rendit. Il écarta même légèrement les lèvres. Le brun saisit l'invitation au vol pour mêler sa langue à la sienne. Lancel poussa un petit gémissement et Oberyn recula en se léchant les lèvres :

-Désolé... mais je ne pouvais pas résister. J'étais sûr que tes lèvres seraient délicieuses.

-Ce n'est rien, moi aussi je me demandais quel goût auraient vos lèvres.

Lancel rougit d'avoir dit ça à voix haute. Il se leva d'un bond :

-Je dois partir, au revoir Monsieur Martell.

Il partit sans demander son reste, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'embrasser à nouveau son professeur. Lancel rentra chez lui en courant, il habitait à quelques rues du lycée.

* * *

Oberyn resta quelques instants de plus assis contre son bureau, son petit sourire habituel sur les lèvres. Il les caressa du bout des doigts, et dire que quelques minutes plus tôt elles étaient soudées à celles de Lancel. Oberyn attrapa son sac à dos et partit, il ne regrettait pas son geste, même si il y avait un risque. Lancel pouvait le dénoncer au directeur, dire que son professeur lui avait volé un baiser pendant qu'il l'aidait à réviser pour son bac. Oberyn pouvait aller en prison pour détournement de mineur, peut-être même être fiché comme délinquant sexuel mais il s'en moquait complètement. Après ça il rentra chez lui et prit une bonne douche. Ensuite il mangea et se coucha. Il s'endormit aussitôt et rêva du jeune blond toute la nuit. Le brun se sentait étrangement libre et léger, comme si il pouvait respirer pour la première fois. Il se rendait compte que depuis qu'il avait commencé à ressentir du désir pour son élève il avait été comme en apnée permanente. Ce baiser lui avait rendu son souffle. Oberyn sourit dans son sommeil, ce n'était pas la crise de la quarantaine, c'était simplement que pour la première fois de sa vie il ressentait quelque-chose pour un garçon, et beaucoup plus jeune que lui de surcroît. Le brun se fichait des convenances et de l'avis des gens, il assumait ce qu'il ressentait.

* * *

Lancel ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit contrairement à son professeur. Il n'arrêtait pas de se tourner dans tous les sens, se demandant comment il allait réagir lorsqu'il reverrait son professeur lors de leur prochain cours. De plus, il avait préféré fuir parce que ce baiser lui avait provoqué une érection. Le blondinet n'avait pas honte de la réaction de son propre corps mais il n'avait pas voulu céder à cette pulsion. S'ils avaient continué de s'embrasser, qu'ils avaient été plus loin et que quelqu'un les avait surpris ? Lancel avait vraiment adoré ce baiser mais il ne voulait pas qu'Oberyn ait des ennuis. Il ne voulait pas que le professeur mette sa carrière en jeu simplement à cause d'une pulsion. Il finit par se lever lorsque son réveil sonna. Il se prépara et descendit pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Keran le regarda :

-Un problème Lancel ? Des garçons t'embêtent encore ?

-Non non, je m'inquiète pour le bac. Il y a certaines matières où j'ai du mal à retenir les révisions.

-Mais ça va aller, justement, ne t'inquiète pas. Plus tu vas t'inquiéter, moins tu vas retenir.

-Je sais oui, merci Papa.

Lancel termina son bol et partit pour le lycée. Il arriva devant la salle d'espagnol et sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Il respira profondément et entra dans la salle. Il manqua de s'évanouir lorsqu'il vit Oberyn. Le brun portait un jean moulant, une chemise pêche toute aussi moulante légèrement ouverte. Il avait l'air encore plus sûr de lui qu'à son habitude, et ça, Lancel en était fou. Il aurait voulu être aussi fort, se foutre totalement de la façon dont le monde pouvait le voir. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds pour se donner contenance et s'installa à son bureau. L'adolescent sortit ses affaires et Oberyn commença son cours. Lancel buvait ses paroles comme toujours et prenait des notes. Au bout d'un moment le brun demanda :

-Lancel pouvez-vous répondre à cela ?

-Hum...

Lancel réfléchit un instant avant de donner sa réponse. Oberyn sourit, réprima le clin d'œil qui lui chatouillait la paupière et se contenta de continuer son cours. Lancel soupira de soulagement de s'en être sorti et se remit à prendre des notes.

* * *

Le cours se termina et Oberyn regarda Lancel. Il aurait aimé lui dire de venir le voir, mais il ne pouvait pas, après tout, ce baiser pouvait passer pour un coup de folie, mais si il recommençait peut-être que cette fois Lancel le dénoncerait. Le blond s'approcha de son bureau timidement :

-Monsieur je me demandais si nous allions continuer les cours particuliers pour les révisions.

-Bien sûr, je ne vois pas pourquoi ce ne serait pas le cas.

-Bah... je me suis dit que le baiser était très agréable mais qu'il y a un risque qu'on recommence si on se retrouve à nouveau seuls tous les deux.

-Vraiment ? Tu as peur de tes propres réactions ?

-Oui.

Oberyn contourna le bureau de sa démarche féline et prit le visage de Lancel dans ses mains. Il l'embrassa sans retenue, collant le corps de l'adolescent contre le sien. Le blond posa une main sur le torse du brun et l'autre sur sa nuque. Oberyn sourit et lui mordilla la lèvre :

-Ce sera pour plus tard, pour l'instant tu vas être en retard à ton cours de maths.

-Oui, je vais y aller.

Il sourit et recula. Oberyn le regarda :

-Il faut simplement rester discrets. Mais nos baisers me rendent fous.

-C'est réciproque, même si j'avoue que le fait que tu sois mon prof m'inquiète un peu et m'excite beaucoup à la fois.

Oberyn se mit à rire et lui fit un clin d'œil :

-A plus tard, beau jeune homme.

Lancel rougit malgré lui et partit. Oberyn fit ses autres cours de la journée et partit en salle des profs. Il se demandait ce que ça allait donner avec Lancel, comment ils allaient faire pour se voir, et surtout : si finalement ces baisers enfiévrés allaient aboutir sur quelque-chose de concret finalement. Oberyn en était là de ses pensées lorsqu'il vit Lancel qui passait devant sa salle. Les cours étaient terminés, le brun ramassa ses affaires et sortit dans le couloir :

-Dites donc jeune homme, où allez-vous comme ça ?

-Je rentre chez moi, Monsieur le professeur.

-Je peux vous raccompagner jusqu'à la grille ?

-Si vous voulez, mais ça ne va pas paraître suspect que vous raccompagniez un élève comme ça, sans raison apparente ?

-Bien sûr que non !

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent donc vers la sortie. Ils traversèrent tranquillement la cour. Une fois devant la grille Oberyn lança :

-Alors au revoir Monsieur Lannister.

-Au revoir Monsieur Martell.

Ils échangèrent un sourire, le brun aurait aimé l'embrasser mais il savait que là il ne pouvait pas. Lancel franchit donc la grille et Oberyn demanda finalement :

-Comment on va faire pour se voir vraiment ?

-Je ne sais pas... disons que je vais aller au parc demain après-midi.

-D'accord, alors on se retrouve là-bas disons vers... 15h dans un lieu à l'écart, derrière le stand de crêpes ?

-Excellente idée.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et partirent chacun de leur côté, ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix. Lancel rentra chez lui et fit ses devoirs avant de regarder une série.

* * *

Le lendemain Oberyn se prépara et partit pour le parc. Il portait un jean et un t-shirt, il était très décontracté. Il vit enfin Lancel qui l'attendait au lieu de rendez-vous comme prévu. Le brun s'approcha et lui sourit :

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour... j'avais peur que tu ne viennes pas.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que je me suis dit que tu avais peut-être retrouvé la raison.

-Bien sûr que non, je n'ai pas perdu la raison.

Le brun regarda autour de lui pour vérifier que personne ne les observait et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il le colla contre l'arrière du stand de crêpes et Lancel posa ses mains sur les épaules du brun. Oberyn recula en regardant à nouveau autour de lui :

-Pas ici, on peut être surpris à n'importe quel moment.

-Tu as raison oui.

Les deux hommes s'écartèrent du stand de crêpes et le brun demanda :

-Tu connais un endroit plus calme ?

-Pas vraiment...

-Ce n'est rien, nous allons trouver.

Oberyn réfléchit un instant avant de s'éloigner. Lancel le suivit sans trop comprendre où ils allaient. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la petite cascade qui était fermée au public à cause des dégradations. Oberyn lui fit un sourire :

-Viens, on y va mon grand.

Oberyn le tira par la main et l'emmena sur le bord de la cascade. Ils se faisaient légèrement éclabousser mais rien de méchant. Oberyn le prit par le visage et l'embrassa encore. Lancel passa ses doigts dans les cheveux courts de son professeur et lui rendit son baiser. Après ça Oberyn fit dévier ses baisers dans son cou :

-Alors, on fait quoi maintenant ?

-Je ne sais pas... j'avoue que je n'arrive même pas à réfléchir là tout de suite. T'arrête pas je t'en supplie !

Oberyn ricana et continua de parsemer sa gorge de baisers. Après ça, il le prit dans ses bras et plongea dans la petite étendue d'eau au pied de la cascade. Lancel fut surpris mais éclata de rire avec son professeur, il n'en revenait pas que le brun outrepasse autant les règles. Il leva les yeux au ciel :

-Maintenant je vais être obligé de me déshabiller !

-Oups, je n'y avais pas pensé !

-Vraiment ?

Oberyn eut un de ses autres sourires amusés et nagea jusqu'à l'arrière de la cascade. Là ils étaient cachés par le rideau d'eau, les deux hommes étaient totalement coupés du monde à présent. Oberyn plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus :

-Je ne veux pas te forcer la main. Il peut très bien ne rien se passer maintenant.

-C'est vrai ?

-Bien sûr.

-Merci.

Lancel mêla sa langue à celle du brun en lui retirant son t-shirt. Il sourit et mordilla le lobe de l'oreille de son professeur avant de murmurer :

-Il se trouve que je n'ai aucune hésitation.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui.

Ils se mirent à rire et continuèrent de s'embrasser tout en se déshabillant mutuellement. Oberyn caressa la joue de Lancel :

-Tu as de la chance, j'avais prévu de quoi nous protéger, au cas ou.

-Je suis persuadé que tu ne t'y attendais pas en effet.

-Je ne m'y attendais pas, disons simplement que je l'espérais.

Ils se mirent à rire et Oberyn enfila le préservatif. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et continuèrent les caresses. Après ça le brun commença à doucement préparer son futur amant, il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de choses, jamais il n'avait été avec un autre homme avant. Il avait eu des flirts avec les deux sexes, mais ça n'avait jamais été plus loin. Lancel ferma les yeux et se cambra lorsque le brun entra un doigt en lui. Il murmura :

-Je rêvais de ça depuis tellement longtemps ! Je sais que c'est monnaie courante de fantasmer sur un prof, mais là c'était différent.

-Je comprends tout à fait ce que tu veux dire !

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et Oberyn commença à faire bouger sa main avant d'ajouter un deuxième doigt. Lancel ne restait pas inactif, il prit l'érection de son amant dans sa main et la caressa langoureusement. Oberyn lui murmura des choses en espagnol, sa langue maternelle. Chaque fois qu'il prenait du réel plaisir il n'arrivait à s'exprimer que dans cette langue. Lancel frissonna, sa peau s'était couverte de chair de poule :

-Tu vas me tuer si tu continues comme ça !

-C'est ma phrase ça, tu n'as pas le droit de la répéter à ta guise.

Lancel gloussa, effectivement Oberyn disait exactement la même chose mais en espagnol. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et le brun se plaça :

-Tu es prêt ?

-Oui.

-Bon d'accord.

Ils s'embrassèrent et Oberyn pénétra son amant. Lancel gémit et enfouit son visage dans le cou du brun. Il caressa sa nuque, pile là où ses cheveux s'arrêtaient. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, le temps semblait figer, comme si ils se demandaient soudainement comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Oberyn murmura à la fois à l'agonie et au comble du plaisir :

-Tu es encore plus serré que la première jeune femme à qui j'ai fait l'amour.

-Je te crois sur parole.

Le brun donna un premier coup de reins, les faisant grogner tous les deux. Le professeur commença un mouvement lent et Lancel embrassa sa pomme d'Adam avant de donner un coup de langue sous sa mâchoire. Il s'enhardit et prit les fesses de son aîné à pleines mains. Oberyn sourit :

-Esta bien bebe.

-Es maravilloso mi amor !

Oberyn ferma les yeux en se mordant la lèvre. Manifestement le fait que Lancel fasse l'effort de parler en espagnol lui faisait beaucoup d'effet. D'ailleurs Oberyn accéléra le rythme de ses coups de reins, il était hypnotisé par les gémissements de plaisir du jeune homme. Tout à coup il toucha un point qui fit crier le blond de plaisir. Oberyn sourit :

-On dirait que tu aimes ça ! Je vais continuer dans ce cas.

Le brun savait qu'il avait tapé dans la prostate de son amant, il se remit donc à taper dedans avec plaisir. Le blond laissait son plaisir s'exprimer, il se moquait bien d'être entendu, il ne pouvait pas se retenir. Oberyn était un amant merveilleux, Lancel se sentait très chanceux que sa première fois soit faite avec le brun. Oberyn l'embrassa encore dans le cou et continua ses mouvements, tapant toujours dans la prostate du jeune homme. Lancel fut emporté par l'orgasme, gémissant le nom de son amant. Oberyn bougea encore quelques instants avant de venir à son tour. Il se laissa tomber contre son amant, posant son front contre le menton du blond. Lancel aimait sentir le poids de son amant sur lui. Il caressait ses épaules musclées et ses cheveux courts. Oberyn finit par se redresser. Il posa sa main sur la joue de son amant et l'embrassa tendrement. Après ça il se retira enfin, faisant grogner les deux de frustration.

* * *

Les deux hommes se rhabillèrent et sortirent de leur cachette. Lancel était sur un nuage, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il devait faire à présent. Oberyn l'attira à lui au détour d'un buisson et saisit ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné :

-Et si l a prochaine fois on faisait ça chez moi disons... au sec ?

-Excellente idée.

Ils se mirent à rire et Oberyn le regarda :

-Viens, on va faire sécher tes vêtements avant que tu rentres chez toi sinon tes parents vont se poser des questions.

Ils partirent pour l'immeuble du brun.

* * *

Oberyn emmena Lancel sur le toit :

-Cette partie de l'immeuble est ma petite cour privée, personne ne sait qu'on peut y venir alors je l'ai aménagée comme je veux. J'ai eu l'excellente idée de négocier ça lors de mon bail, la fille de l'agence immobilière m'avait à la bonne, il m'a suffit d'un sourire pour qu'elle m'ajoute le toit à mon appartement. Du coup personne ne viendra nous déranger, ne t'inquiète pas.

Le brun se déshabilla, ne gardant que son boxer et regarda le blond :

-Tu devrais en faire autant et étendre tes vêtements là. Il fait tellement chaud qu'ils vont sécher en un rien de temps.

Lancel s'exécuta sans poser de questions et Oberyn l'attira à lui sur un petit canapé d'extérieur. Il l'embrassa en caressant sa peau crémeuse :

-J'aime beaucoup être contre toi, j'aime que tu sois musclé mais que ça ne se voit pas quand tu es habillé. C'est comme si tu gardais ça rien que pour moi, j'adore ça !

L'adolescent se cala contre le torse d'Oberyn et ferma les yeux, offrant son visage au soleil. Oberyn sourit et fit de même, ils voulaient profiter pleinement de cet instant de simplicité. Lancel murmura :

-J'ai envie de dire un truc mais je sais que ce serait une erreur.

-Dis toujours, je crois que pour beaucoup de monde ce qui est arrivé derrière la cascade serait une erreur mais moi je ne le considère pas comme ça.

-Bon... il y a quelques temps j'ai fait un rêve où tu étais présent.

-Je t'écoute.

-Bah hum... j'ai rêvé qu'on se mariait. Tu disais oui le premier, ensuite c'était mon tour. Après ça tu me passais une très belle alliance en or, c'était magique. Après tu te penchais pour m'embrasser et là je me suis rendu compte que j'avais une robe de mariée du coup ça m'a réveillé car en plus c'était une robe immonde, tu sais le genre meringue énorme.

Oberyn éclata franchement de rire :

-Que les rêves sont cruels ! Il y a toujours un petit détail pour tout gâcher !

-Je sais oui.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Oberyn lança :

-Après notre premier baiser j'ai rêvé de toi moi aussi. En fait depuis ce fameux jour, je rêve de toi toutes les nuits. Quoi qu'il en soit, il y a un rêve qui m'a plus marqué que les autres : nous étions ensembles, en couple. Nous étions heureux, très amoureux, et là j'apprenais qu'on allait avoir un bébé, toi et moi. Par un drôle de coup du sort il se trouve que tu étais enceinte. Et tu veux savoir ce qui était encore plus fou ?

-Oui.

-Bah j'étais hyper heureux et je ne trouvais même pas ça bizarre. Du coup après, on avait un bébé aussi brun que moi, mais avec tes magnifiques yeux bleus.

Lancel buvait les paroles du brun, il semblait réellement passionné par ce qu'il entendait. Oberyn continua :

-Je sais que c'est trop tôt, que c'est stupide et incroyablement niais de dire ça alors qu'on vient juste de faire l'amour mais... Te amo Lancel, realmente.

Le blond eut l'impression qu'il venait de prendre un coup en plein dans l'estomac. Il sentit ses yeux s'embuer, il les ferma donc et inspira profondément pour les chasser au mieux. Oberyn caressa la joue du jeune homme :

-Je sais que c'est très surprenant et inattendu, mais c'est sorti tout seul.

-Je t'aime aussi, Oberyn, mais je crois que c'est ce drôle de rêve de mariage qui m'a forcé à le réaliser.

Ils se mirent à rire et Lancel embrassa le brun sans la moindre gêne avant de murmurer contre ses lèvres :

-Écoute, je pense qu'il faut que maintenant on prenne notre temps. Dans deux semaines c'est le bac, dans deux mois je suis majeur... alors restons discrets en attendant d'accord ?

-Excellente idée, oui.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et au bout d'un petit moment le blond regarda l'heure :

-Il va falloir que je file !

Il vérifia ses vêtements qui par chance étaient secs et les enfila. Il s'approcha à nouveau de son professeur et l'embrassa :

-C'était super, à plus tard mi amor.

-A plus tard mi corazón, sois prudent en rentrant.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Tiens, envoie moi un texto en arrivant.

Oberyn lui donna son numéro en souriant. Le blondinet l'embrassa :

-Ok je te tiens au courant beau gosse.

Il partit en souriant, fier d'être sûr de lui pour la première fois de sa vie. Même si son orientation sexuelle pouvait être sujette à encore plus de moqueries et harcèlements il s'en moquait totalement.

* * *

Les deux semaines jusqu'au bac passèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair. Lancel était gonflé à bloc, les révisions avaient été parfaites. Les amants avaient réussi à se concentrer sur le diplôme, à oublier un peu leur attirance et le début de leur relation. De temps en temps, une caresse ou un baiser leur échappait mais ça n'allait pas plus loin, ils se canalisaient aussitôt. Lancel passa donc ses épreuves plus boosté que jamais. Il s'en sortit très bien, et ce ne fut une surprise pour personne lorsque les résultats tombèrent : Lancel Lannister était admis avec une moyenne de 17/20, il obtenait donc la mention « très bien » ce qui était très prometteur pour la suite de ses études. Oberyn dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas embrasser Lancel devant tout le monde tant il était fier de lui, car le jeune blond avait obtenu 18,25/20 au total pour son oral d'espagnol. Les Lannister étaient incroyablement fiers du jeune blond, il méritait réellement ces notes car il avait travaillait comme un fou.

* * *

Le jour des 18 ans de Lancel arrivèrent enfin. Le blond fêta ça avec sa famille et sourit en voyant Oberyn arriver. Kevan et Dorna échangèrent un sourire surpris :

-Que fait ton professeur d'espagnol ici ?

-Papa, maman, je vous présente Oberyn Martell, mon petit ami.

Les parents du jeune homme furent surpris un instant par la révélation. Finalement Kevan demanda :

-Depuis combien de temps dure cette idylle ?

-Elle a commencé quand j'ai demandé des cours particuliers à Oberyn pour m'aider à réviser le bac. Nous ne nous attendions pas à ça, ce n'était pas prémédité, c'est arrivé comme ça. Je tiens à préciser qu'il ne m'a pas influencé de quelque manière que ce soit. Nous nous sommes simplement rapprochés au cours des révisions. Mais nous avons décider de ne pas concrétiser cette relation avant mes 18 ans car je ne voulais pas que ça ait d'impact sur sa carrière.

Kevan hocha la tête :

-Bien, c'était une sage décision. Oberyn, content de vous rencontrer, je ne vous demande qu'une chose : rendez mon fils heureux.

-C'est prévu Monsieur, je ne demande que ça d'ailleurs.

Dorna sourit et apporta le gâteau. Lancel souffla ses bougies en souriant, il était tellement heureux. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que sa vie puisse autant changer en si peu de temps. Il fit un clin d'œil à son amant et la journée continua aussi merveilleusement qu'elle avait commencé. Au bout d'un moment Kevan lança en aidant sa femme à débarrasser :

-Vous devriez sortir les garçons. Après tout Lancel, on a pas 18 ans tous les jours, et il me semble que vous avez assez patienter avant de laisser s'exprimer votre amour.

Lancel rougit légèrement d'entendre son père leur donner si ouvertement sa bénédiction sur le fait d'avoir une relation plus intime. Oberyn prit la main du jeune homme dans la sienne et ils partirent pour célébrer dignement l'arrivée du blond dans la majorité. Le couple pouvait enfin vivre leur romance sans se cacher et ils en étaient ravis. Cette nouvelle vie s'annonçait merveilleuse et pleine de surprises. Lancel embrassa Oberyn et lança par-dessus son épaule avant de sortir :

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je serai à l'heure demain chez oncle Tywin pour le repas mensuel.

-On te fait confiance fiston, mais on dira que tu es malade, que toute la fatigue due à tes révisions t'es retombée dessus comme un couperet. Profite bien de cette nuit de débauche et de celles qui suivront !

Lancel se mit à rire et fit un clin d'œil à Oberyn :

-J'y compte bien, j'ai le meilleur partenaire pour ça.

Les deux hommes partirent danser une bonne partie de la nuit avant de rentrer chez Oberyn où ils firent follement l'amour. Après ça le brun prit le jeune homme dans ses bras et Lancel murmura avec satisfaction :

-Je risque de m'y habituer dis donc.

-J'espère bien, moi je m'y habitue déjà.

Il l'embrassa et ils ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir. Lancel avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres, sa vie avait enfin trouvé l'équilibre qu'il avait toujours souhaité et attendu plus que tout.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
